Servers that distribute a summary of content published on a network (a Web site, for example) are well known in the art. The content summary includes the title and Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the content. One example of the content summary is referred to as a “feed.” A server known in the art for distributing feeds in the Resource Description Framework Site Summary (RSS) format is called an RSS server.
An RSS reader that acquires feeds in the RSS format (RSS feeds) from a plurality of RSS servers is known in the art. This conventional RSS reader displays for the user on a display device the titles of RSS feeds acquired from the RSS servers, and buttons that link to content corresponding to each of the titles. The user can display desired content by selecting the corresponding link.